


Power Outage

by captain_sassy_socks



Series: April Drabble Challenge [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: They're going to kill Felger.
Series: April Drabble Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685236
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Power Outage

General O’Neill stood in Carter’s lab and watched her tinkering. Of course from a safe distance since her threatening stare had told him in no uncertain terms not to touch anything. Under no circumstances.

As much as he tried to obey, his bored fingers accidentally picked up a screwdriver and twiddled with it.

Suddenly, the whole room went pitch-black before the emergency lighting came online.

“For cryin’ out loud!” he exclaimed as the tool slipped from his grasp and clattered on the workbench. “I’m going to kill Felger!”

“Get in line, sir,” she mumbled under her breath. “Get in line.”

**Author's Note:**

> transferred from Tumblr


End file.
